Many automotive vehicles include a vehicle body defining a passenger compartment. Doors or closures are selectively movable between open and closed positions to permit or obstruct access (ingress and egress) to the passenger, cargo, and other compartments. The doors may be mounted on hinges and may be restrained in the closed position by latches, locks, or similar devices.